


Здравствуйте, Мистер Бог, это Шиге

by not so much as well (hlopushka)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is Norwegian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/not%20so%20much%20as%20well
Summary: Като Шигеаки живет в маленькой рыбацкой деревне на острове Грип, что в Норвегии.





	Здравствуйте, Мистер Бог, это Шиге

Като Шигеаки живет в маленькой рыбацкой деревне на острове Грип, что в Норвегии. У него маленький дом с зеленой дверью и наличниками на окнах, недалеко от одной из самых древних и маленьких церквей Норвегии. Насколько известно Като (а ему известно чаще всего хорошо, потому что Като любит собирать всевозможную информацию), эта церковь является объектом культурного наследия Норвегии, и поэтому ежегодно на сохранение церкви выделяется некоторая небольшая сумма денег из бюджета. Всякий раз, когда Като проходит мимо церкви и у него хорошее настроение, он думает о том, что, может быть, Бог действительно есть? И, может быть, Мистер Бог именно сейчас смотрит вниз на то, как Като идет мимо церкви. Тогда Като останавливается и поднимает глаза к небу и желает Мистеру Богу удачного дня. Всякий раз, когда Като идет мимо церкви и у него плохое настроение, он думает, что, наверное, Бога все же нет. 

Като ходит мимо церкви достаточно часто, по несколько раз за день. Он идет к морю этой дорогой, он идет в магазин "Курт", он идет на работу этой дорогой. Но все же, обо всем по порядку, ведь Като Шигеаки очень любит порядок.

Като Шигеаки любит распорядок точно так же, как он любит порядок. Поэтому по понедельникам, а не по каким-то другим дням Като Шигеаки встает на полчаса позже, чем во все остальные дни недели, потому что Като Шигеаки считает, что начало недели стоит отпраздновать немного более длительным сном. Ровно в семь тридцать Като Шигеаки встает и идет завтракать. По понедельникам (а также средам, пятницам и субботам) Като ест на завтрак яичницу из двух яиц и консервированную кукурузу. До обеда Като Шигеаки занимается уборкой дома, а перед обедом он идет прогуляться к морю. Като обязательно проходит мимо церкви ("Доброго дня, Мистер Бог!") и мимо магазина "Курт" ("Привет, Нино", но об этом позже), а потом и мимо других домов и людей, с каждым из которых Като Шигеаки здоровается, потому что так и должно поступать воспитанному человеку, а еще потому что он их всех знает и он здоровается с ними каждое утро уже не первый год. Если подумать, это все одна большая привычка, и Като Шигеаки - человек привычки.  
На море Като Шигеаки смотрит на маяк, и каждый понедельник он говорит себе: "Кажется, пора проведать маяк", словно это только пришло ему в голову. Он ходит проверить работу маяка каждый вторник, но об этом позже, об этом во вторник, а сегодня понедельник.  
На обратном пути он видит Сатоши, который возвращается с ранней рыбалки.  
\- Добрый день, - говорит Като.  
\- Добрый день, - говорит Сатоши. Он рассказывает о том, какую рыбу поймал. Напоследок он говорит:  
\- Надо бы нам как-нибудь сходить вместе порыбачить.  
\- Да, - говорит Като. - Надо бы.  
Они ходят рыбачить по средам, но об этом потом, об этом в среду. Так что Като и Сатоши прощаются, и Като идет в магазин "Курт". Наверное, можно было бы сказать "Като идет в магазин" и не уточнять, как называется этот магазин, потому что на Грипе он всего один, но Като Шигеаки любит называть вещи правильными именами.  
В магазине "Курт" Като покупает хлеб и молоко, кукурузу, яйца и апельсиновый сок.  
\- Добрый день, - в тридцать четвертый раз за день говорит Като, и Нино, кассир и сосед Сатоши, говорит:  
\- Привет, Шиге.  
Пожалуй, об этом стоит сказать. Дело в том, что Нино, да и остальные, не очень любят правильные имена. Даже имя самого Нино неправильное. Правильным было бы "Ниномия", но Като об этом, к счастью, не знает.  
\- До свидания, - говорит Като, когда выходит из магазина "Курт".  
\- Пока, Шиге, - говорит ему в спину Нино.

В доме справа от Като живет Домото Цуёши. Он несколько эксцентричен на взгляд Като, поэтому он старается не думать слишком много о своем соседе, потому что у него начинает болеть голова. Но так как Като не любит, когда он в чем-то уязвим, он тренируется и думает о Домото Цуёши ровно пять минут после обеда в понедельник, пока идет от своего дома до почты.  
По понедельникам завозят почту.

Здание почты находится, если вам интересно, в одном здании со школой и администрацией. Так как уже достаточно долгое время детей школьного возраста в деревне нет, то и школа пустует, а почта работает только в понедельник, поэтому во всех трех организациях командует один человек. Его зовут мистер Морита, и он любит гольф и Аю, бывшую учительницу рисования, которая недавно переехала на материк. Като совершенно не разбирается в гольфе и еще меньше в учительницах рисования, но он знает, что приличный человек должен оказать другому человеку поддержку в подобной жизненной ситуации. Поэтому Като особенно вежлив с мистером Моритой. Вы хотите узнать, как Като становится особенно вежливым? Он называет мистера Мориту только "мистером Моритой" и даже начал выписывать "Гольф Дайджест", чтобы поддерживать разговор.

В сумме Като выписывает три журнала - "Маяковедение Норвегии", "Гольф Дайджест" и новостной еженедельник "Норвежский Репортер". Вот и сегодня Като забирает свои журналы и прощается с мистером Моритой и даже уже почти выходит из той части школы, которая является почтой, как мистер Морита догоняет его.  
\- Я совершенно забыл, - говорит мистер Морита. - Ты совсем заговорил меня этим своим гольфом, Шиге, что я совершенно забыл. Тебе письмо.  
И он вручает Като конверт. Като не хочет конверт, он хочет свои стандартные журналы и ничего больше, но мистер Морита вручает Като конверт и не хочет забирать его назад.  
Като идет домой. Он кладет конверт на стол, потому что распорядок не ждет, и ему нужно заняться сбором грязного белья. Пока Като снимает грязное белье с кровати, он думает, что ему сделать с письмом. Пока Като застилает кровать чистым бельем, он принимает окончательное и единственно верное решение, которое спасет ему неделю - он решает сделать вид, что письма нет.  
И именно в этот момент, когда Като стоит с одеялом в руках, во всей деревеньке на мгновение моргает свет. Мистер Тацуя, электрик деревни и отец двоих детей, немного хмурится, ожидая дальнейших перебоев с электричеством, но больше ничего не происходит. Домото Цуёши, возвращающийся с дневной и непродуктивной рыбалки, неодобрительно смотрит на дом Като и качает головой.

На следующий день Като встает в семь утра, завтракает мюсли с молоком и идет работать. Он работает смотрителем маяка острова Грип. Некоторое время назад маяк перевели на автоматический режим, но еженедельно Като ходит проверять, справляется ли механизм-автомат со всей работой, которую раньше должен был выполнять человек. Механизм справляется, поэтому работа занимает не так уж много времени, но и платят за нее не так уж много, хотя Като на жизнь хватает.  
В этот вторник Като находит в маяке кота . Като сердито смотрит на него:  
\- Когда здесь работали люди, ничего само по себе здесь не оказывалось.  
Кот смотрит на Като большими умными глазами и говорит:  
\- Когда здесь работали люди, вещи только и делали, что сами здесь оказывались.

Като уверен, что он знает много интересных и не очень интересных фактов про мир вокруг. Он знает, что работает во втором по высоте маяке Норвегии и что в Японии есть группа, в которой больше сорока восьми человек. Еще он знает, что одна секунда равна девяти миллиардам ста девяноста двум миллионам шестистам тридцати одной тысяче и семистам семидесяти периодам излучения ядра атома цезия, а еще он знает, что коты не разговаривают. Кот, вероятно, всего этого не знает, но Като все равно уточняет:  
\- Ты знаешь период излучения ядра атома цезия?  
\- Не знаю, - говорит кот. - Но знаешь ли ты, что в том письме, которое ты не прочитал?  
И кот смотрит на него своими большими желтыми и насмешливыми глазами, так что Като немного теряется.

Като приходит домой на час позднее запланированного, поэтому он обедает позднее, поэтому он опаздывает со стиркой, поэтому все сбито с графика, а письмо лежит на столе и одним своим присутствием в доме портит Като настроение.

В среду Като открывает глаза и видит кота, развалившегося у него в ногах.  
\- У меня аллергия, - говорит Като. - И ты оставишь много шерсти на простыне.  
Кот приоткрывает один желтый глаз и внимательно глядит на Като.  
\- Я хочу молока, - говорит кот.  
И Като выливает остатки молока коту.

По средам Като заполняет отчеты по работе. Это большая анкета, в которой нужно поставить галочки в нужных местах. Като изучает эту анкету от начала и до конца, но не может найти строку, в которой бы говорилось, что он встретил говорящего кота. Это потому, думает Като, что такие вещи не должны случаться. Они не предусмотрены. И он снова смотрит на кота.  
\- Если ты будешь смотреть на меня целый день, - говорит кот, - ты опоздаешь на рыбалку с Сатоши.  
\- Ты многое знаешь, - говорит рассерженный Като, потому что он не любит, когда он сбивается с распорядка.  
\- Да, - говорит кот, не замечая или не обращая внимания на то, что Като сердит. - Я даже знаю, что в том письме, которое ты все никак не прочитаешь.

Като выбегает из дома, и ему приходится ждать Сатоши на берегу. Он настолько сердит на кота и на самого себя, потому что он злится на кота, что не замечает, как к нему подходит мистер Морита.  
\- Добрый вечер, Шиге, - говорит мистер Морита, и Като говорит ответные приветствия. - Небо сегодня такое высокое и синее, гораздо выше и чище, чем оно было неделю назад, не так ли?  
И Като смотрит на небо, но не видит никаких глобальных изменений. Он хочет сказать, что небо одинаково высокое, и это, в общем и целом, правда, и что небо одинаково синее каждый день, и это совсем не правда, но Като очень зол.  
\- Что-то не особо, - в итоге бормочет он, вспоминая о манерах.  
\- Да нет же, значительно выше и синее, - говорит мистер Морита. - Это же к похолоданию, зима наступает, только почему-то глядеть на высокое и синее небо сердцу теплее.  
Като не знает, о чем речь. Он очень уважает и сочувствует мистеру Морите, но если тот продолжит говорить странные вещи, Като отпишется от "Гольф Дайджест".  
\- Кстати, - говорит мистер Морита напоследок, - если ты хочешь написать ответ на то письмо, что ты получил, можешь принести его до вечера воскресенья ко мне домой.  
Като остается беспомощно смотреть ему вслед.

Если говорить по справедливости, Сатоши тоже часто говорит странные вещи. Но эти вещи почему-то не вызывают у Като такого раздражения, как все остальные странные вещи в мире. Возможно, думает Като, если бы Сатоши завел себе говорящего кота, Като бы даже смог с этим жить. В конце концов Сатоши завел себе Нино, и Като спокойно с этим живет.  
\- Привет, - говорит Сатоши, и Като удивленно на него смотрит: они сидели в лодке на рыбалке уже пару часов, и они уже здоровались сегодня вечером. Като смотрит и видит, как Сатоши гладит кота по голове.  
\- Налови мне рыбы, - говорит кот. - Шиге бесполезен в этом деле.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - по-доброму говорит Сатоши, но кот безжалостен:  
\- Шиге в принципе бесполезен. Его даже на маяке заменили машиной. И я провел с ним два дня, а он даже не спросил, как меня зовут.  
\- И как тебя зовут? - послушно спрашивает Като.  
Кот оборачивается и снова смотрит на него своими желтыми глазами:  
\- Меня зовут Вагахай.

Четверг начинается с того, что Като нечем завтракать, так как все молоко допил Вагахай. Поэтому Като достает яйца и кукурузу и ест свой пятничный завтрак. Вагахай завтракает рыбой, которую ему дал с собой Сатоши.

Обычно по четвергам Като гладит белье, которое он стирает во вторник. Но он ничего не стирал в этот вторник.  
\- Разве тебя это не грызет? - спрашивает Вагахай, не останавливаясь от вылизывания своей лапы.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Като, поднимая голову от "Маяковедения Норвегии". - Ты снова про письмо?  
Вот сейчас Вагахай останавливается и поворачивается к Като, чтобы смерить его презрительным взглядом:  
\- Нет, я про _все_ , чем ты занимаешься. Но раз ты заговорил про письмо, то и про письмо тоже. Разве тебе не любопытно?  
\- Нет, - говорит Като, - мне совсем не любопытно.  
\- Тогда почему ты устраиваешь такую драму из простого письма? Прочитай его, и дело с концами.  
\- Нет, - еще раз говорит Като. - Эта часть моей жизни закончилась, и на этом все.  
\- Тогда, - говорит Вагахай, - что я делаю здесь?

В ночь с четверга на пятницу Като снится кошмар. Ему снится маленькая рыбацкая деревня на острове Грип, что в Норвегии. Ему снится зеленая дверь и наличники на окнах, и снится тяжелое и низкое небо безразличного синего цвета. Ему снится Мистер Бог, который смотрит на Като, когда тот идет в магазин "Курт", и Мистер Бог останавливает на секунду все то, что он делает, смотрит вниз на Като и говорит: "А. ЧТО. ЕСЛИ. ТАМ. ЧТО-ТО. ВАЖНОЕ."  
И маленькие противные мысли ползут в голову Като, и он думает: а что, если ему нужны деньги, а иначе его посадят в тюрьму? Или ему нужны деньги, потому что он неизлечимо болен? Впрочем, сам себя поправляет Като, если он болен неизлечимо, то ему уже и не поможешь особенно. Но это не помогает, и мысли лезут и лезут и лезут в голову Като.  
Он встает в четыре часа утра и идет на кухню.  
\- Не спится? - спрашивает Вагахай, появляясь на кухне вслед за Като и зевая.  
\- Это все вчерашний никчемный день, - поясняет Като.  
\- У тебя все дни такие, - замечает Вагахай и возвращается в комнату спать.

У него все дни такие.

В понедельник ему страшно идти на почту. Он давно уже не слышал, чтобы его сердце так ужасно быстро билось.  
\- Чего ты боишься? - спрашивает Вагахай. - Того, что там будет еще одно письмо, или того, что там не будет еще одного письма?  
\- Это хороший вопрос, - признает Като и не идет на почту сегодня.

Там было еще одно письмо. Мистер Морита приносит его вечером в понедельник.  
\- Я думаю, может, там что-то важное, - говорит мистер Морита, - поэтому и решил занести.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Морита, - говорит Като. - Может, действительно что-то важное.  
\- Пока, Шиге, - говорит мистер Морита и уходит.

Там не было еще одного письма. Като просыпается от стука в дверь. Это мистер Морита, и он принес журналы Като:  
\- Я решил, что это странно, что ты не зашел за журналами, - говорит мистер Морита, - думаю, вдруг, что случилось?  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Морита, - говорит Като. - Спасибо .  
Он закрывает дверь за мистером Моритой и садится на пол прямо у двери. Честно говоря, а Като Шигеаки всегда старается говорить честно, очень хочется плакать.

Он открывает письмо на следующее утро. У него закончилась вся еда в доме, поэтому на завтрак - кофе с письмом.  
\- Наконец-то, - говорит Вагахай, когда Като открывает конверт.

Сразу после завтрака Като идет в магазин "Курт". Когда он проходит мимо деревянной церкви, он поднимает голову к небу и улыбается: "Действительно все выше и выше. К похолоданию, Мистер Бог?"  
И на сердце действительно тепло-тепло, прав мистер Морита.

_Прости меня.  
Давай попробуем еще раз?_


End file.
